Magical Creature Christmas Rescue (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 10, Magical Creature Christmas Rescue. Transcript #1 Sofia (Narrating): '''Magical Creature Christmas Rescue. (Kwazii and Captain Jake are in their magical creature power suits howling with adult Frostfangs.) '''Kwazii (he sees Waverly flying off): Hey, Waverly! Wait up! Captain Jake: Yeah! Where ya' going? (runs off to follow Kwazii and Waverly) (Kwazii and Captain Jake both laugh, cheer, and run back to the Gup-TD.) Sofia (reading): Every so often, even when you love doing something so much, it is a good idea to take a little break or two, (Kwazii and Captain Jake both deactivate their suits and take them and the gloves off as they put them inside the charging cabinet on the wall of the Disney Junior Club's ship; Sofia continues reading) and that's how it was with the Disney Junior Club. Each and every holiday season. (Kwazii and Captain Jake both sigh, but they smile at each other as Captain Jake closes the cabinet; Sofia continues reading) Christmas is a time to rest and relax... (Sheriff Callie closes red curtains in front of the screen.) Kwazii (uses his telekinesis power to put up a wreath on top of the screen): There. (laughs) Sofia (continues reading): And make sure to spend some fun time with your friends and family. (Peso is helping Tunip and the Vegimals make the gingerbread Gup-TD, but Peso accidentally squirts some icing onto Tunip's face.) Peso: Oops. (nervously laughs) Sorry. (Tunip glares and huffs at Peso.) Sofia (continues reading): It was time for some holiday fun, and that was what the Disney Junior Club friends were going to do. (The doors slide open and Captain Jake appears.) Captain Jake (inhales the winter air): Ah! It's getting close to the Christmas party. Kwazii (carries a box full of Christmas ornaments): And now, it's time to decorate the tree! (rushes as he was careful not to drop the ornaments) Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Captain Jake (calls out to Kwazii): Careful, Kwaz! Don't drop the ornaments! Kwazii (trips on a root): Wah!!! (falls on his stomach, but manages to keep the ornaments from falling out of the box and laughs) Captain Jake (walks to Kwazii and helps him up): Okay. So how'd you wanna do this, Kwaz? We've got lots of ornaments, and this is a very big Christmas tree. Kwazii: Hmm. (scratches his chin) We need a plan. Huh? Look! (he spots a pluma chasing a dripmunk and points at the pluma and dripmunk) A pluma! (gets excited and his eye grow wide) Captain Jake: Kwazii. Stay focused. Kwazii (turns to Captain Jake): I am. (turns to look back at the pluma) On a pluma... chasing a dripmunk! Captain Jake (in agreement): Oh, yeah! Look at them go! Two tree climbing specialists racing through colossal trees! Kwazii: Climb, mateys, climb! (gasps when he got a plan and turns to Captain Jake with a knowing and questioning look) Jake! Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Captain Jake: Oh yeah! I'm thinking the same thing. (smirks at Kwazii) (Back in the Gup-TD, Captain Jake opens the secret cabinet and he and Kwazii take out their suits and gloves, then they put them on.) Sofia (continues reading): Of course, sometimes the things you love the most can be really hard to take a break from. Captain Jake (takes out a dripmunk power disc): Dripmunk power! (inserts the disc into the slot of his suit) Kwazii (pulls out a pluma disc and inserts it into the slot of his suit): Pluma power! (The pirate pals run back to the Christmas tree and jump in to find their magical creature friends; Kwazii pops out with his paw over his eyebrows, looking for the pluma as the pluma lands on top of his head) Huh? (looks up to see the pluma on his head and grabs it to say hello to it) Hey pluma! (Captain Jake pops out to see Kwazii and laughs as he feels the wet feet of the dripmunk on the top of his head.) Both (press the buttons on their magical creature power suits and start exclaiming): ACTIVATE MAGICAL CREATURE POWERS!!!! (Kwazii’s suit transforms into a pluma power suit while Captain Jake's transforms into a dripmunk power suit; Kwazii and Captain Jake bump fist with each other and they run to the end of a pine tree branch.) Captain Jake (turns to Kwazii): You ready? Kwazii (nods to Captain Jake and smiles knowingly): Yeah. Ya scared though? Captain Jake (shakes his head): Nope. Not at all. Kwazii (turns to look down at ornament box): Okay. Let's do this! (he and Captain Jake jump off the branch and laugh as they land into the box to grab some ornaments and hang them on the tree) (While Captain Jake and Kwazii run around in the tree laughing, shouting, and decorating, Tweak, Shellington, and Tunip watch their friends do their work.) Tweak: Leave it to Captain Jake and Kwazii to know which magical creature power to activate to decorate a Christmas tree. Shellington: Yes. (nods to Tweak in agreement) Just look at them go. (Tunip burbles in agreement when he sniffs something and realizes that the Christmas cookies are ready. He runs to the kitchen to take them out of the oven. Captain Barnacles watches happily just as he turns to see Sofia in her inventing station.) Captain Barnacles (chuckles lightly): Sofia, it's almost partytime. No more inventing. Sofia (pulls away a curtain and pops her head out): I know, Captain Barnacles, but I'm not. I'm just making presents... (pulls a rope and the curtains come apart to reveal wrapped presents) presents that I'' invented over the year. '''Captain Barnacles (smiles in amazement):' Amazing! (Then Sheriff Callie appears and takes a present from the counter.) Sofia (slightly gasps and takes the present away from Callie): Callie! I still have to wrap yours, so you have to wait! (thinks for a second) I know! Why don't you activate a magical creature power with my magical creature power suit and help Jake and Kwazii decorate the tree outside? Sheriff Callie (unsurely): I don't know. I don't really activate magical creature powers. Toby (pops his head into the scenery): You did once in a magical critter race, Sheriff. (Callie slumps.) Sofia: Come on, Sheriff Callie! (raises Callie's arms up and grabs for her magical creature power suit) Have some fun! Activate a magical creature power! It's Christmas! (puts the suit on for her friend as the purple power suit turns pink when Sheriff Callie puts it on) Sheriff Callie (sighs): Oh, okay. I'll try. (Sofia makes way for a Conducktor who flies in and lands on Sheriff Callie's head; Callie presses the activation button on her suit) Activate Conducktor power! (her magical creature power suit transforms into a conducktor suit, but as her suit's transformation is done, she slumps again) Sofia (cheerfully): You look amazing! Callie, you're going to be able to fly! (raises Sheriff Callie's conducktor wings) A Disney Christmas! (Transcript) Everyone, including Luna Girl: It's a Disney Christmas where the fun never ends! It's a party with all our magic animal friends! It's a Disney Christmas! Transcript #2 Captain Jake: '''Hey! (turns to the presents) We still haven't opened our presents, yet. (The Disney Junior Club and Luna Girl go over to the pile of presents and opens them.) '''Shellington (gasps as he opens his present to find a holo-book): Jumping jellyfish! What is it? Kwazii: '''It's a holo-book! I've asked Vega to give me one and she did. '''Shellington: '''Fascinating! (walks away and reads the holo-book) (Next, Amaya opens her present to find a new set of glasses.) '''Amaya (holds up the glasses curiously): Glasses? What's so special about glasses? Tweak: Oh! They're not just any pair of glasses, Amaya! Put them on, and read this message written in Spanish. Amaya (puts on her new glasses and reads the message that translates to “Merry Christmas!”: Wow! They're translating glasses! Tweak (nods in approval): Yup! They also comes in night vision and other visions. Oh, and that's not all! They can help you see heat coming out of things, find lost things, look for fingerprints or footprints, see someone's true identities, and best of all! Look at Connor over there! (points at Connor) Amaya (looks at Connor as the glasses read something that’s like a love meter): '''Wow! They can also read hearts, too! I love them! (hugs Tweak) Thanks Tweak, you're the best! (lets go of Tweak) I'm never taking these off! (walks away but bumps into a chair) Ow! On second thought, (takes off her translating glasses a puts her old pair back on) I think I'll stick to my old ones instead. (Greg appears behind Luna Girl with a gift box in his hand.) '''Connor: And now for your gift, Luna Girl! Luna Girl (her eyes widen with surprise as she takes the gift from Greg and opens it to find a bracelet inside): A bracelet? (puts the bracelet on) Connor: Oh, it's not just any bracelet. Make a wish on it and something cool will appear before your very own eyes. Luna Girl: Okay. (looks down at her bracelet and makes a wish) I wish for any toy I want! (a plush toy appears in her hands) Oh ho, wow! My new bracelet grants wishes! But how does it do that? Connor: Easy. The secret comes from the charm dangling from the bracelet. Inside is a magic moonstone that me and my friends found in the crystal cave. Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with images Category:Season 10 transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Sofia